cap
by jennimarcela848
Summary: ok


una noche tenebrosa en la ciudad de monstruos de leyendas

coop el squamata jr estaba sentado en el sofá con nereida y rudicius Jaime viendo las noticias de fin de semana cuando pandalf el mago vino de visita de la tumba de su familiar oso mago muerto mientras tanto en el cementerio un misterioso espíritu humano se apodero de la tumba del oso mago muerto reviviéndolo de su descanso eterno este saco la mano de la tumba queriendo vengarse de su familiar pandalf

cuando el muerto viviente zomdalf salió de la tumba para devorarse a sus rivales excepto a squamata jr coop pero nereida no el agrado los zombis es su nombre 1 cuando el resultado es una escena de esas nereida el agua que se esconde como una cobarde coop el squamata jr le dice

fresca nereida no le hagas caso a los maricones que son cobardes

jaime el rudicius también le da asco los chicos malos son el temor 2

mientras tanto el muerto viviente oso mago zomdalf estaba aterrorizando en la ciudad monstruosa leyenda los habitantes monstruosos asustados por el hombre muerto viviente zomdalf que estaba caminando por las calles de la naturaleza asustando a rusalka el sapo de agua y romeo el komocat científico loco

cuando de pronto el héroe hiphoppotamus dj se tropezó contra zomdalf este se ha puesto bravo como un oso mago fallecido

el héroe hiphoppotamus dj se aterroriza mientras tanto en la casa de coop el squamata jr los 2 monstruos se cagan del miedo cuando coop el squamata jr los quiso asustar con el disfraz de zomdalf pero abrir la puerta coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius se rieron mucho era una broma

pregunto

jaime el rudicius lo ve por la ventana y grita como un niño pequeño

cuando el escamata de la cooperativa y el nereida lo ven por la ventana no se cagaron del susto hasta que coop el squamata jr abrió la puerta por el error que creó que era el callista el rinoceronte asesino pero el muerto viviente oso mago zomdalf entro por la ventana

ni idea

dijo el squamata jr salvo jaime el rudicius el miedo los chicos malos

este es un escondio detras de nereida sin darse cuenta que alguien los ahuyentaba desde la casa de al lado

mientras que pasaba unos detectives valientes se enfrentaban a los espirituales habitantes de un barrio de ciudad monstruosa leyenda la princesa melocotón del reino champiñon contesto al telefono

alo con quien hablo

pues les comunico que hay un ectoplasma explosivo de las cosas de las cosas en la terraza del barrio griego sanporinny

coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius se fueron al barrio griego donde los valientes detectives quitaron las evidencias cruciales del caso

mientras tanto los valientes detectives trataban de cruzar el barrio infestado de espíritus de los pozos cuando la cooperativa el squamata jr y jaime el rudicius con su amiga detras de el

esos pobres detectives

exclamo nereida

los detectives valientes se asustaron mucho al ver un squamata jr nereida y rudicius los confundieron por los secuaces de zomdalf

estos huyen despavoridos como gallinas que cagaron huevos

coop el escándalo jr nereida y jaime el rudicius se acercaron a los valientes detectives creando que se habian salvado de una de los habitantes espirituales del barrio griego sin embargo estos detectives se acordaron del explosivo que el 1 detective valiente lo lanzo contra los habitantes fallecidos del barrio griego

aqui tienen

babum

el explosivo exploto por encima de los habitantes fallecidos

todos se agacharon de la explosión

mientras tanto todos salieron corriendo de la explosión ocurrida en la terraza del barrio griego los detectives aprovecharon para escabullirse de los habitantes fallecidos se ocultaron en la casa de coop el squamata jr

coop el squamata jr la pregunta a los valientes detectives donde estaban

pues ahi en la terraza de sanporinny cuando los enfurecidos habitantes del barrio griego casi nos atacaron por el homicidio de mc golpes cuando llegamos por un pelo de tontos nos lastimaron por esos manifestantes enardecidos

como asi que los amenazaron a los detetives valientes

por revelarse contra esos habitantes fallecidos excepto el fallecido oso zomdalf

como era eso

dijo nereida

pero si el rudicius sospechaba lo peor del caso

eso fue lo que atrajo a los furiosos habitantes del barrio griego

tienes que amarte a mi lado

ahora que hago

dijo squamata jr

cuando los valientes detectives coop el squamata jr nereida y jaime el rudicius de un melas el caballo enardecido para asustar un zomdalf el oso mago muerto viviente que aterroriza a todos los habitantes del barrio griego y ciudad monstruosa de leyenda cuando el oso mago fallecido zomdalf ahuyento a coop el squamata jr el saco de la casa junto con nereida y jaime el rudicius pero coop el squamata jr lloro por primera vez en la larga travesia hacia el caballo enardecido

me perdonas melas por no hacer caso a mis peticiones finales este se levanto como si nada ha pasado con su dueño

este se levanto como si nada reservado con su dueño durante esos años que el abandono a su querido amigo sin querer los valientes detectives no podian hacer nada por coop el squamata jr el caballo de acero se acerco a nereida y jaime el rudicius los enfurecidos habitantes del barrio griego llegaron a la puerta de la casa de la cueva en el campo con todo lo que paso con el dueño del caballo de acero estos lloraron demasiado con lagrimas de cocodrilo pero del cielo salio el caballo de acero se alzó de cuernos al frente disparo un rayo de arco iris contra el cielo gris con posibilidad de tormenta este levanto del suelo como un poderoso puñetazo contra el oso mago fallecido zomdalf lo mando al otro mundo donde no lo molestan al barrio griego y ciudad monstruosa de leyenda hasta que salio el sol oso mago fallecido zombalf se debilitototalmente los enfurecidos habitantes del barrio griego se preguntaron donde rayos están los valientes detectives tambien hacian esa pregunta nereida y jaime el rudicius se escondieron detras de las rejas del refugio observando como melas el caballo enardecido llevan el espiritu de su dueño al cielo de los guerreros caidos en el combate hasta que nereida se le ocurre un plan para traerlo a la vida con la ayuda del oso mago fallecido zomdalf este oso mago fallecido zomdalf decide que coop el squamata jr regresa de la muerte convertido en un zombi nereida y jaime el rudicius se asustan de nuevo salieron corriendo como gallinas despavoridas mientras tanto el zombi squamata jr se levanto del suelo todos los curiosos habitantes del barrio griego al verlo en ese estado deplorable los habitantes asustados por coop el zombi squamata jr se acerco anereida esta se asusto mucho como una hada caida mientras jaime el rudicius empaco las maletas se fue huyendo de la situacion tan aterradora que estaban viviendo los valientes detectives sabian que eso pasaria con el squamata jr cuando la nada aparece el rinoceronte asesino y lo mata de un golpe a la armadura

ups disculpame por eso

nereida y jaime el rudicius celebrar felices con los habitantes del barrio griego

mientras tanto otro espíritu humano esta vez de un joven gordo feo comiendo salchichas se asomo por la ventana

quien sabe sobre los fantasmas

bueno eran nereida y jaime el rudicius los habitantes del barrio griego se habian contado sobre esa historia

risa normal de loco

fin

que fue eso


End file.
